The invention relates to a connecting element for a facing panel with a hole having a small depth and an undercut which connecting element comprises an expanding cone receivable in an area of the undercut, a thread shaft extending from the expanding cone, and an expansible member supported on the expanding cone. The invention also relates to a facing panel with such a connecting element.
Connecting elements form-lockingly securable in an undercut of a facing panel hole are known. Such connecting elements comprise an expansible sleeve that is displaceable over the expanding cone and form-lockingly engages the undercut. However, such connecting elements are not suitable when the depth of the hole is small.
For securing facing panels having a small thickness, the holes with an undercut are formed on the rear side of such facing panels. In these facing panels, the hole depth is very small, and conventional connecting elements, as it has already been stated above, are not suitable for these facing panels.